-Réquiem of madness-
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Como el réquiem de Mozart, el llanto resuena entre la lluvia. Una caída de dolor, como Lucifer. Del paraíso al infierno, fuelo y hielo, dos corazones negros unidos por el diablo. Lacrimosa como un recuerdo, solemne, efímero, de aquellos a los que una vez llamaste hermanos. ¿Qué pasaría si cerca de ti se ocultara un macabro y oscuro secreto? SebasxOC
1. Capítulo 1: Lacrimosa

_Como el réquiem de Mozart, el llanto resuena en los pútridos corazones humanos. Tan ávidos de poder, tan débiles. Deseosos de matar, ignorantes de la muerte. Como la Lacrimosa, en la que aquella negra mariposa se posaba sobre tus lágrimas, como el violín danza alrededor de las tumbas, tan melancólico, que su melodía muerta hace bailar a los muertos. Crean una danza tan macabra, esos humanos tan horribles, que el mismísimo Demonio acude a su entierro._

Dejé de tocar el violín y lo bajó al ver llegar al padre Donovan. Llevaba una sotana, y su rostro estaba marchito por el tiempo.  
—**Siento mucho su pérdida, señorita Autumn** —dijo con un casi convincente, pero falso tono de pésame.  
—**No importa** —intenté sonreír con credibilidad, y por la reacción del padre, funcionó. Entre cerré mis ojos violáceos—**. Ya sabe usted, padre. Las vidas van y vienen. Mi familia lo superará.**  
—**Si estás bien, entonces no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Bueno, sí!** —esperé, expectante, a lo que me tenía que decir—**. Tu actuación con el violín ha sido sublime. Una Lacrimosa digna de su familia. No faltará mi recomendación al Conservatorio.**  
Ensanché mi sonrisa aún más, apartándome un mechón de pelo ceniza que caía por mi rostro:  
—**No lo dudo, padre Donovan. Gracias por sus halagos.**  
Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a hablar con la viuda. Mi tía política, Margaret Evans. Su marido, el hermano de mi madre, murió este martes en extrañas circustancias; descuartizado y degollado.  
Mi prima, Angelina Grey Evans, estaba llorando en brazos de su madre.  
—**Scarleth** —me llamó alguien. Di media vuelta y me encontré al Director de Weston College. Después de dos siglos, por fin los directores se fueron haciendo más públicos, hasta el punto de poder interactuar con ellos así, como quien compra el pan. Sin añadir el hecho de que ahora aceptan mujeres en la academia—_. Nos gustaría que tocase una última canción en nombre de su tío, el Profesor Grey. Además, hoy es..._  
No lo dejé terminar. No podía dejarle terminar. No permitiría escuchar esa frase de otros labios que no fuesen los míos.  
—**El aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, lo sé**—le corté con frialdad—**. Violet Wolf los echa mucho en falta.**  
—**¿Y usted? También es de la Casa Púrp**-  
—**Eso mismo he dicho yo. ¿Qué tal Introitus?** —propuse.  
—**Eso sería perfecto** —accedió. Pidió calma a los presentes y añadió que iba a tocarse una última pieza de violín.  
Empecé con las notas. Me costaba al principio, porque yo misma tuve que sacar la canción a oído —no encontré la versión para violín en ninguna parte—, pero después me fui acostumbrando.  
Observé con los ojos entrecerrados a mis compañeros de Violet Wolf, quienes me habían acompañado desde que me cambié de la Casa Roja, hasta su dormitorio. Y entonces, sonó un disparo, dejé de tocar, y el fuego se abalanzó sobre mí.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Al diablo con el diablo!

Me agaché lo más rápido que pude, pero eso no evitó el que hecho de que mi brazo se quemara un poco. No me importó tirar el violín al suelo; podría conseguir otro.

Busqué desesperadamente con la mirada a Angelina y a tía Margaret, pero sólo había humo. Sentía mi garganta arder, quizás por el humo, pero supe que algo no iba bien. Corrí hacia la Capilla, donde quizás estuviera Girare Purple, el Prefecto de nuestro dormitorio. Entré, aún con la garganta en llamas, y entreví una sombra, por lo que apresuré a llegar al lugar.

—**¡Purp-**

No pude terminar mi frase, porque alguien me había tapado la boca y los ojos. Intenté zafarme de su abrazo, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Pude ver a unos hombres vestidos de túnicas negras y que danzaban alrededor de un fuego. Sentí ira, un odio descomunal. Otra vez sentir lo mismo. Era como ver el asesinato de mis padres, sin poder hacer nada.

Ser un mero espectador.

Le mordí la mano al repugnante individuo. Él la soltó y se la acarició, como si ese movimiento fuera a suavizar su dolor. Aproveché esa oportunidad para escapar corriendo a una velocidad estrepitosa. El calor aumentaba junto con las llamabas, y se estaba haciendo insoportable. Aquella imagen no se iba de mi mente; mis padres, descuartizados en sus manos, metidos en jaulas como carroña.

Y yo iba a correr el mismo final.

Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor. Quizá fuera el odio antiguo que emanaba mi herida alma, las ganas de matar a todos aquellas personas, lo que me cegó. Pero deseché esa idea al ver una entidad oscura caminar hacia mí. Sentí un pánico horrible, que esa... cosa, quería devorarme viva. Intenté decir algo, pero sólo me salió un balbuceo apenas inteligible:

—**¿Q-qué haces aq-quí?** —pregunté. Al parecer me entendió, porque en su rostro malévolo se dibujó una aviesa sonrisa.

—¿**No debería preguntar yo eso? Eres tú la que me ha invocado.**

Espera, niño marvao, espera. ¿Invocar? Miré casi instintivamente el suelo en el que me hallaba, y en efecto; a mis pies había una cábala de color morado claro, en el suelo negro. Oh, Dios mío. Había invocado al mismísimo Demonio.

—**Y-yo...**—titubeé. Vi la impaciencia en los ojos de aquel ser.

—**¿Y bien? Tengo prisa, ¿sabes, niña?**—masculló—**. ¿Quieres un contrato conmigo o no?**

—**¿Contrato?** —repetí—**¿Qué es eso?**.—pude oír cómo murmuraba un "_joder, me ha tocado una humana tonta_". Fruncí el ceño—**. Dímelo, me interesa.**

Se volvió hacia mí con una repentina curiosidad y sonrió de nuevo— **Un contrato es una forma en la que alguien, como tú, se une a un demonio como yo a cambio de su alma. Asimismo, yo obedeceré a cualquiera de tus órdenes. Y cuando cumplas tu cometido, tu venganza, yo devoraré tu alma.**

Me lo pensé un momento, pero, ¿qué más daba? Quería venganza. Y la quería ahora— **Acepto el contrato. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

—**Primero la marca, ¿dónde la quieres?** —me preguntó. No podía ser un sitio visible, pero tampoco demasiado... íntimo. Pensé en el brazo, pero no. ¿La espalda? Ña, allí tampoco. Puede que en el pie.

Para nada. Y entonces se me ocurrió un sitio perfecto.

—**La clavícula** —dije. Si era un demonio, el sitio no le debería importar mucho.

—**¿Seguro?**—preguntó, a lo que yo asentí efusivamente—**. Como quieras**—alzó su garra y sentí una enorme corriente eléctrica entre el cuello y el hombro. No era doloroso, pero sí que era extraño y turbador, por lo que tuve que ordenar mis pensamientos.

"_Me llamo Scarleth Autumn Grey, tengo dieciséis años, voy al Weston College y vivo en el Dormitorio Violet Wolf. Me llamo Scarleth y tengo dieciséis años. Voy al Weston College, vivo en el Dormitorio Violet Wolf. Y voy a cumplir mi venganza_". Me miré la clavícula y allí estaba; una estrella de cinco puntas, rodeada por un círculo complicado con rombos puntiagudos y unas extrañas escrituras. Miré al demonio, que iba tomando una forma humana. Un hombre joven, de cabello negro y a media melena, ojos rojos y vestido con levita y pantalones negros, chaleco gris y extraña sonrisa.

—**¿Alguna petición?** —preguntó—**. Desde ahora en adelante seré su mayordomo, pídame lo que quiera.**

Yo sabía que aquel hombre conocía mi primer deseo. Y no dudé en decírselo, pese a eso.

—**Todos. Mátalos a todos** —él siguió mirándome fijamente—**. ¡Es una orden!** —mi marca brilló con un resplandor violáceo.

—**Yes, milady.**

Y todo volvió a la realidad. A una macabra y sangrienta realidad; el mayordomo partía los cadáveres en dos como si fueran huevos, crujiendo y derramando sangre alrededor de las paredes. El poder de un demonio intimidaba. Los gritos y sollozos de las personas resonaban en el interior de la Capilla, y cuando ya todos estaban muertos, los Cuatro Prefectos llegaron, pero el demonio ya me había sacado de allí. Le miré con intriga. No iba a estar toda una vida llamándole "_mayordomo_" o "_demonio_", por lo que primero le preguntaría como se llamaba.

—**Señor demonio** —le llamé, agarrando la manga de su chaqueta—**, ¿cómo se llama?**

—**Como usted quiera llamarme** —dijo. Pensé en nombres típicos de mayordomos, pero no se me ocurría ninguno. Pensé y pensé, hasta que ya obtuve uno, y le quedaba a la perfección.

—**Sebastian** —le aclaré—**. Sebastian Michaelis** —eso pareció sorprenderle, porque abrió un poco más los ojos—**. Sebastian Michaelis** —repetí lentamente, aumentando la fuerza del agarre de su manga—**. Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás** —pareció escucharme con más atención—**, ni me traicionarás, ni me mentirás**—recité—**. Pero sobre todo** —inquirí mi mirada en sus orbes carmesí—**; no te atrevas a dar la vida por mí. Nunca.**

Eso sí que le pilló por sorpresa.

—**¿Puedo saber el por qué?** —preguntó lentamente.

—**Porque no es lo mismo una vida humana que la de un demonio. Por algo nuestra existencia os parece tan mísera, ¿no? Somos simple escoria y basura, que no merece la entrega de alguien como tú. Es bastante simple de comprender, ¿no? Sólo es eso. Simpleza, vulgaridad**—gruñí.

Pensé en añadir algo más, pero ya lo había dicho todo, por lo que me sacudí el vestido negro del funeral, ahora manchado de sangre, y empecé a caminar. Sebastian dijo una última cosa:

— **Yes, milady.**

Entonces reparé en mi brazo, que estaba al rojo vivo por la quemadura, y apreté los dientes. Mi aspecto debía ser horrible, pero no me importaba demasiado, la verdad; pelo despeinado, vestido negro roto y manchado de sangre, quemada, ojos con ojeras más profundas de lo normal y piel pálida y fría. Lo normal en alguien de la Casa Púrpura. Los Cuatro Prefectos y sus sirvientes estaban horrorizados por la tremenda masacre que allí había. Estaba oculta en la pared contigua, así que no me verían, pero pegué mi espalda a la pared y descendí lentamente, aún trastornada, con el rostro exánime. Por alguna razón, empecé a sollozar y a abrazarme a mí misma. Siguieron el sonido

Girare Purple, Prefecto de Violet Wolf, alto, de cabello morado oscuro, ojos negros rodeados de unas tétricas ojeras, labios finos pintados de un sobrio color púrpura, y tez pálida, vestido con capucha morada y una dalia púrpura ornamentaba su pecho, que indicaba que era un Prefecto. Luego estaba Cynthia Shepard, Prefecta de Scarlet Fox. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba sujeto por una larga e intrincada trenza, sus ojos dorados brillaban con alegría, y llevaba un jersey rojo de media manga con una rosa del mismo color para decir que era una Prefecta. A continuación llegó Elliot Nell, hombre de pocas palabras, ojos azules como el hielo y cabello corto de color castaño. Prefecto de Shappire Owl, y con una genciana azul para demostrarlo. Y por último, le seguía el Prefecto de Green Lion, Benjamin Woodgate. Sus grandes ojos eran de un verde amarillento, su cabello rubio y su expresión afable pero seria. Su cuerpo, lejos de ser de complexión grande, era bastante menudo, pero el deporte había hecho de las suyas y había definido sus músculos. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta había un acebo pequeño.

—**¡Scar!** —me llamó Cynthia, corriendo hacia mí—**. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?** —preguntó con preocupación.

"_Si tú supieras_", pensé con ironía— **N-no es nada, Cynthia** —nuestra relación siempre había sido bastante buena, ya que al principio yo estaba en la Casa Roja y era su sirvienta.

Respiré con dificultad a causa del humo, Gerard se acercó y me tendió la mano.

—**¿Estás bien?**—preguntó con voz baja y rasposa. Asentí. Su personalidad siempre había sido extraña, tan calmada y siniestra, pero demente a la vez. También algo sarcástica y traviesa, que no dudaba en hacer bromas pesadas a los demás, como una vez en el mirador del cisne, cuando le pidió a Elliot que posara de una forma difícil para hacer un dibujo, pero hizo un boceto de algo que no tenía nada que ver.

Sin contar nada de que era excepcionalmente guapo. Qué suerte tenía de ser su sirviente.

—**Sí, no es nada. ¿Saben qué ha pasado?** —pregunté.

—**No lo sabemos, pero vamos a preguntárselo al Director. Dios, no puedo ni mirar** —murmuró Cynthia—**. No podemos llamar al equipo de limpieza, esto es demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo?**

—**Extraño** —completó Benjamin, pensativo—**. Autumn, ve a buscar al Director. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.**

Volví a asentir, extrañada; no parecían muy sobrecogidos por la escena. Es como... si lo tuvieran previsto. Me fui corriendo cuando una figura se topó en mi camino.

—**Joven Ama**—dijo amablemente—,**el Director está en la zona central, ayudando a los heridos.**

—**Gracias, demo... Sebastian**—contesté. No me acostumbraba a tener mayordomo. Sobretodo un mayordomo demonio. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iba a actuar de mayordomo viviendo yo en un internado? Sabía que al final encontraría una forma, pero me entró la curiosidad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Como quien no quiere la cosa

**¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Aquí traigo el tercer episodio, aunque nadie lee mi fic... ;_; es deprimente, lo sé. Estos son los planos de la habitación de Scarleth , ¿se nota que me aburro? Más o menos así, pero un poco más espaciosa ^^.**

**¡Al grano! Es un capítulo algo tedioso y que se hace lento, pero explica muchas cosas Bueno, nada más. ¡A leer!**

~o~

—**Señor Direc...** —me callé de inmediato, y me escondí detrás de una pared, agudizando el oído. Recé para que no me hubieran escuchado.

—**¿Dónde está la chica?** —preguntó una voz, pero no... no era la del Director. Ésta era áspera, nada parecida al amable y comprensivo sonido del Director.

—**No sé. Me temo que ha escapado, Señor** —carraspeó una segunda voz**—. Deberíamos ir con el Director Williams al parque central, seguramente estará con los demás profesores ayudando a los heridos.**

—**Vale. ¿Pero qué ha causado el incendio?** —el primer hombre recibió un papel de unas manos enguantadas y lo abrió—**. Ya veo... **Tendré que tener una charla con este sujeto tan problemático...

Las voces se apagaron, y supe que estaba sola. Me erguí y corrí hacia el sitio donde había tenido lugar el funeral.

—**¡Dios Santo, Scarleth!** —sollozó tía Margaret mientras venía corriendo hacia mi persona. Me estrujó entre sus brazos como si fuera una nubecita del algodón y sentí que mis sesos se me saldrían de las orejas si no aflojaba el agarre**—. ¡Menos mal que estás bien!** —se quedó estupefacta al ver mi brazo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo examinó con delicadeza, manteniendo, para mi sorpresa, una pacífica calma**—. Tenemos que desinfectar esto o empezará a supurar, hija mía.**

—**¡Margaret, estoy bien!** —rezongué, intentando zafarme del innecesario contacto personal.

—**Llámame tía Maggie, cariño mío** —sonrió**—. Angy, cielo, lleva a tu prima a la enfermería del cuarto piso.**

—**Sí, mamá** —dijo con su tediosa y falsa inocencia. "_Perfecto, ahora la prima pedante. ¡Tierra llamando a Margaret! ¡Hola! Acabo de llegar y no he encontrado vida inteligente, ¡hola!_". Angelina, con su larga y rizada cabellera rubia, me miró con sus astutos y zorrones ojos ambarinos.

—**Tsk** —chasqueó la lengua—**. Que tenga que perder mi tiempo contigo cuando podría estar con Ben...** —masculló.

Oh, ¿no os lo había contado? Angy estaba loca e incondicionalmente enamorada de el Prefecto de la Green Lion. Pero, lamentablemente —y para mi regocijo personal— el sentimiento no era correspondido, y más de una vez mi "dulce prima" había sido rechazada.

—**No le interesas. Para nada.**

Enrojeció de rabia y apretó los puños.

—**¡Cállate!** —bramó**— . ¡Ya verás cuando sea la sirvienta de Cynthia, y le enamore! ¡No todos podemos ser unos lameculos de los Prefectos como tú!, ¿¡sabes!?**

—**Angy...** —murmuró por lo bajo una voz**—. ¿Q-qué...?**

Ante nosotras estaba Cynthia, junto con Gerard, con la respiración agitada. La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y balbuceó miles de disculpas que le hacían parecer más patética de lo que ya aparentaba. Como un gusano aplastado. Pude ver la desilusión en la mirada de la pelirroja. Miré a Gerard, pero no vi más que su usual aburrimiento.

—**El Director a convocado a todos los alumnos en el Salón de Actos **—informó por debajo de su capucha púrpura.

—**Sí...** —musité. Él empezó a andar, y me costó alcanzar su ritmo.

El Salón de Actos era el lugar donde se realizaban todos los actos importantes; anuncios a todo el Weston College, graduaciones, entregas de premios...

La habitación era de dimensiones impresionantes, con más de veinte mil filas de sillas rojas colocadas alrededor de un escenario enorme de madera decorado con un telón carmesí, siempre recogido, y otro interior del mismo color que daba a los bastidores.

—**Atención, alumnos** —el Sub Director dio unos golpecitos al micrófono y carraspeó**—. Debido a un repentino incendio que nos ha pillado por sorpresa, y que ha dejado en condiciones deplorables los Cuatro Dormitorios, nos vemos obligados a pedir a los alumnos que residan durante los próximos siete meses, tiempo en el que tenemos previsto reconstruir el Weston College, en casas de parientes o amigos cercanos.**

Se escucharon murmullos indignados entre el público.

Yo incluida.

¡Mi pariente más próximo era Margaret! ¡Y vivir con tía Maggie requería vivir con la enervante Angelina! No podía tener peor suerte, la verdad. Terminó pidiendo disculpas unas cuatro veces más y se despidió. Margaret vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con una fuerza desmesurada.

—**¡Cariño, cariño!** —canturreó**—. Ya que te vas a quedar (obligatoriamente) en mi casa, he decidido tener un detalle contigo. Y vaya detalle...** —murmuró por lo bajo, con una sonrisilla.

—**¿Qué sorpresa?** —pregunté algo dudosa. De mi tía no se podía esperar nada decente. Resumiendo, nada bueno.

—**¡No te lo puedo decir, o dejaría de ser sorpresa!** —sonrió**—. Ve a tu habitación y recoge tus cosas, las que puedas, y luego, ¡iremos de compras! Necesitas ropa nueva** —dijo casi sin respirar, verdaderamente entusiasmada. Tanto, que ni yo pude interrumpirla**— . Pero antes te presentaré a tu ma-, ¡digo… Sorpresa, qué idiota!, ¡casi te lo digo! Bueno, luego te instalarás en tu habitación, la que quieras, ya que ahora sin tu tío hay bastante espacio... **—enseguida, dos lagrimones se asomaron por sus mejillas**—. ¡Ay, mi John, cómo te echo de menos! **—se tiró al suelo dramáticamente y empezó a llorar.

—**Tía Maggie...** —la llamé en un susurro**—. Lo perdido una vez, jamás regresará. Por más que llores, por más que intentes vengarte, él no volverá. Deberías saberlo.**

—**Scary...** —murmuró.

Sonreí cínicamente. Con una voz áspera y oscura, dura y aplastante, pero con poco volumen, dije:

—**Pero el placer de humillar a quienes te arrastraron a la oscuridad... Ese placer tan macabro pero a la vez humano, es el que nos mueve, siempre. Y es algo que nadie podrá arrebatarme. Nadie.**

Ella se quedó en el suelo, mirándome con algo temor, mientras yo sentía mi marca arder en la clavícula, arder de poder y de oscuridad, como lo que siente un cazador al ver una presa fácil. Estallar en las llamas de la locura y no poder volver a ver la luz. Porque dejarse caer al abismo del olvido y del dolor reprimido era tan fácil... que daba arcadas. Porque los humanos siempre buscamos lo fácil. Por eso la venganza y la humillación se nos hace tan deliciosas.

Tanto, que hasta nuestra alma se nos derrite entre las garras de un demonio. Un lobo vestido de cordero, al que anteriormente le arrancó la piel, para que agonizara en su penuria.

Así se sentía el estar en mi piel.

En mi piel de cordero negro.

~o~

Llegué a mi antigua habitación junto con Maria Bennet, mi compañera.

Estaba completamente quemada, negruzca y carbonizada. Pudimos encontrar poca cosa, como mi uniforme del Weston College, formado por una blusa blanca de manga larga —que yo me remangaba—, una falda negra lisa, unas medias del mismo color a mitad del muslo, unas botas acordonadas, un chaleco gris y un jersey negro, ambos con el escudo de Violet Wolf.

También estaba mi ordenador, la mayoría de mis libros y mi ropa interior, además de un reloj victoriano con una cadena en forma de collar. Luego estaban mi violín, mi viola, el teclado, el clarinete, el saxofón y el bajo. Mis lienzos, cuadros, cuadernos de dibujo y plumas estaban también en buen estado.

Violet Wolf, conocido como la Casa Púrpura, se caracterizaba porque sus alumnos eran verdaderas reliquias de las artes, además de muy antisociales.

Mi habilidad no era precisamente el dibujo, aunque no se me daba mal, pero prefería la música. Gerard, quien era lo más parecido a Da Vinci que he visto en mi vida, de vez en cuando me enseñaba técnicas de pintura, y acabé cogiendo cariño a la pluma, además de que Maria era una verdadera fan del manga, por lo que acabó pegándome todos sus gustos.

Menos los del manga hortera y empalagoso. Ese no.

Metí todas mis cosas en una maleta, pero había un problema; yo no podía con tantos instrumentos. Pensé un rato, y la marca de la clavícula me ardió. ¡Claro, Sebastian!

~o~

Angelina se bajó del coche con el repiqueteo de sus zapatos en la piedra del camino. Miré la mansión Grey.

Sus paredes de piedra eran altísimas, levantando, imponente, unos bien altos cuatro pisos. El jardín constaba de el ya mencionado camino de piedras, con rosales blancos a los lados, y un bosque pequeño lleno de sauces llorones y árboles de cerezo. Debajo del árbol tristón más grande, había un pequeño estanque con carpas japonesas y fuentes de bambú. Entramos por la puerta. El recibidor tenía una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, subiendo por una escalera inmensa que al llegar a la pared —donde había un retrato de la familia Grey— se partía en dos y un trozo iba a la izquierda y el otro, a la derecha. A un lado había un ascensor bastante moderno, posiblemente nuevo, completamente de cristal menos por la puerta, que era de color gris metálico. Después estaban las habitaciones comunes; el salón, la cocina, le comedor, etc...

Al parecer, cada piso seguía un canon.

Todos tenían tres habitaciones individuales y dos matrimoniales —cada una con su respectivo cuarto de baño—, que venían a ser una individual, otra de pareja, otra individual y una más de pareja, luego de otra de una sola persona.

Después, estaban los salones de juegos, así como mesas de billar, tableros de ajedrez y para jugar a las cartas, acompañado de una barra de bar y una "neverita" —ni neverita ni nada, eso era enorme—.

En el extremo más extremo del pasillo en forma de T, donde el final estaban las escaleras para subir y bajar y el ascensor, estaba la habitación del sirviente que se encargaba del piso, y del mayordomo del que viviera allí. Justo delante, estaban las enormes puertas de la biblioteca, la estancia más grande de todo el piso. Todas y cada una de sus paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías de unos dos metros y medio de alto. En el jardín trasero había una enorme piscina, con sombrillas, bar y tumbonas, además de un roble de al menos cuatro metros de alto y millones de ramas que se erguían en el aire, como intentando llegar inútilmente al Sol. El calor del verano aun se colaba en el ambiente, aunque ya estábamos en noviembre.

—**¿Qué piso quieres?** —preguntó Margaret.

—**¿Hm? Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.**

—**Que en qué piso quieres vivir, Scary.**

Pensé un rato, pero, sinceramente, me daba igual. Aunque si podía elegir...

—**El más alto** —respondí, sonriendo con algo de falsedad para que olvidara mi anterior ataque de cinismo**—. ¿Cual era la sorpresa?**

Ella sonrió con amabilidad, logrando que sus rizos castaños cayeran por su frente.

—**Vamos al salón principal. ¡Te va a encantar!**

"_Hola, aquí Scarleth de nuevo... Tengo miedo. Adiós_".

~o~

Tragué saliva de nuevo.

No. No podía ser cierto.

Me sonreía con una mezcla de amabilidad falsa y sorna, como riéndose de mí. Llevaba el traje típico de mayordomo, el pelo negro peinado elegantemente y sus ojos rojos brillaban con diversión.

—**Te presento a Sebastian Michaelis, cariño. Tu nuevo mayordomo**.

Creo que la boca se me desencajó por completo. Un mayordomo personal. ¡Un maldito mayordomo personal! ¡Y encima demonio! ¿¡Qué narices tenía esa mujer en la cabeza!?

—**A su servicio** —saludó él, haciendo una reverencia con la mano enguantada de blanco en el regazo—**, mi Lady **—ronroneó.

—**¡Bueno, bueno! Sebastian ya se ha instalado, así que te ayudará a acomodarte en un nueva habitación.**

—**S-sí...** —dije con torpeza.

No, pocas personas podían tener mi mala suerte. Angelina se quedó empanada mirando al mayordomo. ¡Bueno, vale! He de admitir que es guapo, pero no me voy a fijar en mi mayordomo, ¡ni mucho menos en un demonio devorador de almas! ¡Hay que estar loco de remate!

Subimos por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor me agobiaba, y llegamos al cuarto piso. Justo al lado tenía la habitación del demonio, así que si me pasaba algo no habría problema en llamarle. Abrí la puerta, y me quedé sin respiración.

No era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era un zulo mohoso.

Era de forma rectangular y con un desnivel que era contrarrestado con tres escalones, con el suelo acolchado en una moqueta púrpura. Entrabas por la puerta y veías una ventana. No, una ventana no. Una hilera de ventanas que daban al Támesis, por la que entraba mucha luz, pero si cerrabas las persianas se creaba una atmósfera de penumbra relajante. En el escritorio había un ordenador negro. La cama tenía sábanas negras. El armario era grande, la verdad, y de color caoba. En la mesilla de noche había un despertador, y tenía dos cajones.

Me senté en la cama, y Sebastian cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—**¿Mayordomo personal?** —pregunté con sorna**—. ¿En serio?**

Él ignoró por completo mi comentario.

—**¿Ha encontrado algo?**

—**No...** —musité bajando la cabeza**—. Lo único que he sacado en limpio es que el Weston College y los Cuatro Prefectos están escondiendo algo, y no creo que sea muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que casi me abren en canal.**

—**Realmente...** —se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciándola— **esto tiene algo que ver con sus padres, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Qué me puede contar de ellos?**

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, congelando todo mi ser.

—**Pues... Mi padre, Leigh Autumn, era profesor de literatura en la Casa Roja, además de supervisor de su dormitorio masculino. Y mi madre, Christie Grey, se dedicaba a dar clase de música en Violet Wolf. No recuerdo que cayeran mal, la verdad es que todos los queríamos** —mi última frase la dije con un hilo de voz. Saqué mi maleta y empecé a sacar cosas, aunque mi ropa interior decidí dejarla dentro un rato más.

No me di cuenta de que Sebastian se había ido hasta que volvió con mi violín en su respectivo estuche, además de los restantes instrumentos y los útiles de pintura. Pensaba ponerme a dibujar algo cuando la voz de Margaret me interrumpió.

—**¡Scary, cielo, vamos a la piscina!**

Pensé un momento. La marca no podía estar en un sitio muy visible, y la clavícula era estúpidamente fácil de ver. Sebastian y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad, entendiéndonos sin palabras, para después contestar con un "¡voy en un segundo!".

~o~

—**S-sebastian...** —balbuceé, agarrándome a la sábana negra de mi cama. Hinqué las rodillas en el colchón**—. D-duele...** —apreté los dientes, mientras una ola eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

—L**e dije que le dolería, pero usted es bastante obstinada y terca **—dijo el mayordomo por detrás.

—**Dijiste que no sería cómodo, no esto** —mascullé mirándolo de reojo. Al decir la última palabra, se escapó un gemido de mi garganta.

Sebastian rozó mi clavícula, y el ardor me recorrió entera. Debí haber pensado con más detenimiento el lugar donde puse su marca, pero no, yo era así de estúpida.

—**Que una dama como usted...** —susurró en mi oído— **esté en esta tesitura con un miembro de la servidumbre...** —no le miraba, pero supe que estaba sonriendo**—. ¿Qué pasaría si Lady Margaret se enterara de esto?**

—**Condenado demonio...** —gruñí.

—**¿Yo? Qué va. Yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo. **

Hijo de su madre... Entonces un pinchazo me recorrió entera. Aunque no me imaginaba que, para empezar, el demonio pudiera cambiar la marca de sitio, y luego, que fuera tan jodidamente doloroso y a la vez sensual.

Vale, está decidido. Tengo que ir a un psicólogo. O a un exorcista, quién sabe. O, simplemente, a algún lugar donde no haya demonios ni nada sobrenatural. ¿Tan difícil era pedir una vida normal en la que uno pudiera cumplir su venganza en paz?

—**Ya casi está, Joven Ama** —aquello me tranquilizó un poco, pero no pude ahogar el grito cuando sus garras se clavaron en mi espalda, escarpando en la piel, mancillándola, dejando su endemoniada —literalmente— marca justo debajo de la nuca. Ahí al menos la taparía el pelo, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Pero era mejor que en la clavícula.

—**Ya puede bajarse la camisa** —sonrió, colocándose los guantes de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño. El obstinado era él**—. Tiene los bañadores en uno de los cajones de la mesilla. Coja el que más le guste.**

—**Sí, sí** —hice un ademán con la mano de que se fuera.

Me esperaba un largo, largo camino hacia la venganza, acompañada de un maldito demonio con síndrome de Edward Cullen y Romeo juntos. ¿Qué pecado cometí en otra vida —del que no me acuerde— para haber merecido semejante tortura?

Quizás, era lo que pasaba al vender mi alma al diablo.

"_Pedazo de bastardo…_".


	4. Capítulo 4: Calma antes de la tormenta

Saqué un bañador aleatorio del cajón y lo miré.

Era de color negro, un bikini bastante simple, sin pocos adornos más que unos motivos victorianos de color espuma. Era bonito, así que me conformé con él. Saqué también una toalla blanca, el portátil negro y unas chanclas. Suspiré. No me gustaba para nada el sol. Pero si Margaret quería ir a la piscina, había que ir. Salí de la habitación con la toalla al hombro y bajé por las escaleras. En el camino me encontré con Angelina, que se acercó a mí mirándome de arriba a abajo. Me sacaba, incluso teniendo la misma edad, al menos cuatro centímetros. Su piel bronceada contrastaba con la mía, más blanca que una sábana. Mientras que ella tenía el peso perfecto, yo estaba escuálida y parecía una muñequita a punto de romperse. Llevaba un bañador rojo pasión sin mangas enrollado en la zona central del pecho, que enseñaba más de lo que tenía, las curvas de las que carecía —en eso ganaba yo, al menos—. Su pelo dorado caía como una cascada rizada por su espalda.

Podía ser alta, rubia, ir maquillada y tener más pecho que la venus primitiva, pero no era hermosa, ni mucho menos interesante por ello.

—Hola, primita —saludó con superioridad.

—Hola —contesté con asco—. No te veo muy compungida por la pérdida de tu padre —le eché en cara.

Ella me miró con odio.

—Nunca se hizo responsable de mí. No he perdido mucho, la verdad —se dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Me rocé el brazo; la quemadura seguía ahí, pero había mejorado mucho luego de haberla desinfectado y echado crema. Miré al techo, donde una gran araña de cristal colgaba. Me pregunté qué pasaría si caía, pero unas manos me taparon los ojos, y supe quién era.

—Nicholas, apártate —espeté, intentando zafarme del contacto.

Noté cómo hacía un mohín.

—¡Eres tá~n fría! —rió.

—Pues quítate de encima, pedazo de imbécil.

Pude respirar tranquila al ver que el chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se alejaba de mí. Me fui lo más rápido que pude, y salí al jardín trasero, donde el sol me dio en la cara. Me tuve que tapar el rostro con el dorso de la mano para no cegarme.

—¡Scary! —me llamó Margaret.

—Marg... Tía Maggie, no me llames así —dije. Ella se alejó de mi con los mofletes hinchados.

—¡Ya, ya! ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas—. Está bien, ¿eh? Un buen porte, guapo, y esa sonrisa. ¡Oh, qué sonrisa! Lo que le haría yo s-

—¡T-tía! —exclamé.

Me enrojecí hasta límites insospechados, intentando descifrar el significado no-sexual de su frase. Pero no, lo había dicho sin tapujos y ahora el trauma ya estaba ahí.

—No me digas que nunca te has fijado en él de "esa" forma...

—¡No! ¡Es mi mayordomo! —y demonio, ejem—, ¿sabes? Sería... extraño.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo extraño, hija mía, es que no te fijes en semejante maromo, independientemente de que sea tu mayordomo o no. Ahora, ¡a tomar el sol, que estás más pálida que una sábana!

No dije nada más. Agarré el portátil y me acomodé en la tumbona donde menos daba el sol. Odiaba tanto calor, tantas risas, tanta alegría. Angelina y Nicholas estaban jugando al voley en la piscina, y Margaret estaba tumbada a mi lado con una copa enorme azul hablando tan ricamente con Sebastian.

Por un momento me apiadé de él, ya que tía Margaret se enrollaba más que las persianas, y todo el que tenía una conversación con ella corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido, pero el demonio estaba aguantando muy bien el tipo. Abrí el ordenador y entré en Google. Tecleé las palabras "Weston College" y pulsé el intro.

Por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada más que tonterías sobre el colegio y las ventajas de mandar a tu hijo ahí. "_Chorradas. A mí casi me abrasan viva. A ver si sacan eso en la Jornada de Puertas Abiertas_". A los diez minutos me desesperé, y sentí cómo alguien colocaba algo de cristal en la mesilla al lado de la tumbona. Miré a Sebastian, algo confusa, mientras dejaba un vaso con líquido azul y una sombrillita.

—Su tía me ha dicho que tiene que beber de vez en cuando, ya que es propensa a la deshidratación —dijo con una elegante sonrisa, mientras se erguía de nuevo—. ¿Logró descifrar algo?

—Para nada —contesté—. Y estoy segura de que no voy a lograr nada en la birria de internet. Incluso sería estúpido subir datos de tal importancia a una página web.

—Lo más sensato será buscar en el corazón del Weston College —corroboró el mayordomo, acariciándose la barbilla, pensativo—. Mientras tanto, descanse un poco y beba mucho, así logrará que la herida cicatrice antes y podrá volver lo más pronto posible al colegio.

—Sí... —murmuré mientras cogía el vaso. Me lo tomé de un sorbo; me refrescó la garganta, pero el sabor dulzón de la bebida contrastaba con una sensación agria que se quedó en mi paladar—. ¿Qué demonios lleva esto? —pregunté al alejarlo de mí con una mueca de asco.

—No lo sé, Joven Ama. Yo simplemente se lo traje por ordenes de Lady Margaret —se excusó, poniendo una cara de falsa disculpa.

—Ah... —dije poco convencida. Zarandeé el vaso y el líquido que contenía se ondeó. No sabía que llevaba dentro, pero si me lo dio tía Margaret estoy segura de que no era nada bueno.

Cerré el portátil y me acomodé en la tumbona, mientras Sebastian se llevaba el vaso, inspeccionándolo. La modorra se acopló pronto a mi cuerpo, porque me sentía exhausta. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Cerré los ojos, y lo último que vi fueron dos sombras cerniéndose sobre mí.

_~o~_

Cantos germánicos resuenan en sus oídos. El dolor escarpa en su piel, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. ¿Qué hizo para ser tratada como carnaza? ¿Acaso cometió algún pecado?

La desnudan y la meten en agua. La sacan y la rodean de cables.

¿Acaso acabó con alguna vida?

No.

¿Hizo algún daño al inocente?

No.

¿Entonces qué hizo?

Nacer.

Su orgullo por el suelo, sangrante y muerto. Sus padres por el suelo, sangrantes y muertos. Su alma por el suelo, sangrante y muerta. Su odio en la garganta, vivo, ácido, que recorre todo su ser. Su cuerpo menudo tambaleando en el suelo, buscando alguna salvación, sus ojos violáceos llorones, desesperados, pero fuertes y vivos. Firmes. Y ellos ríen. Ríen de su desgracia.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo, y luego otra, y otra más. Echa la cabeza para atrás, aprieta los dientes de dolor. Grita, se remueve, pero sus verdugos encapuchados le pusieron cadenas. Cadenas que oscurecen su libertad.

Una luz, tan efímera como la locura, tan hermosa como un réquiem. Lacrimosa, a lo lejos.

_~o~_

Me desperté soltando un grito. Estaba sudando, pero no era por el calor, ya que alguien había colocado una sombrilla sobre mí. Miré, con los ojos como platos, los dos puntos dorados y sorprendidos que tenía enfrente.

—¿S-scarleth? —titubeó Angelina. Pero yo no la oía. Temblaba, mi corazón iba a cien, y aquellos recuerdos aún me perseguían. Me puse la mano en el pecho, y, efectivamente, los latidos iban a una velocidad vertiginosa. La miré, aún conmocionada, y vi que, al contrario que en muchas ocasiones, en sus ojos había verdadera preocupación—. E-es la hora de comer...

—Ya... ya voy —musité. Me levanté como pude, algo tambaleante, ya que mi cuerpo parecía estar hecho de gelatina. Ella me pasó un brazo por la espalda para ayudarme, pero alguien le detuvo.

—Ya me encargo yo, señorita —dijo Sebastian, con una galante sonrisa. Ella asintió, cogió su toalla, se la colgó al hombro y se fue—. Vamos, Joven Ama.

—P-puedo yo sola —gruñí con molestia. El se alejó de mí, y me miró, expectante. Yo empecé a moverme, y tenía que parecer un pato mareado, porque me habría caído si no fuese por el mayordomo. Me alzó y me cogió como... a una princesa... a una maldita princesa—. ¿¡Q-qué ha-aces!?

— No se ve demasiado capaz de moverse por sí sola. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué le ha pasado?

—Seguro que es ese mejunje azul de tía Margaret —rezongué. Aunque sabía que no era así.

Que aquellas pesadillas me perseguían desde la muerte de mis padres.

_~o~_

—Voy a subir a mi habitación a cambiarme —dije. Sebastian asintió y me bajó. Bufé, sonrojada. ¿Acaso ese mayordomo no sabía que, al menos en este siglo, no se llevaba así como así a alguien en volandas?

—Como ordene —y se fue.

Entré a mi habitación, cansada, y me tiré en la cama. Cerré los ojos. Hoy había sido un día agotador. Primero el Weston College había sido incendiado; luego me secuestraron por segunda vez una panda de maníacos que mataron a mis padres; hice un contrato con un demonio demasiado encantador y ahora vivo con los dos primos más idiotas del mundo y con una tía en la flor de la vida pasada.

Estaba tensa, pero decidí que primero comería y luego me daría un baño. Me vestí con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color con unas sandalias simples. La espalda aún me ardía, pero dejarla al aire era demasiado arriesgado. Bajé hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba el comedor, y me senté entre Nicholas y Margaret.

—¡Bueno, Scary! —creo que nunca dejará de llamarme así—, ¿qué tal tu nuevo hogar? —preguntó mientras servían estofado de carne—. ¿Te has acomodado?

—Tía Margaret...

—¡Maggie! —me corrigió.

—Tía Maggie... —mascullé— Sólo llevo aquí unas tres horas, ¿cómo quieres que me acostumbre?

—Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. ¿Quién quiere postre? —sonrió. Instintivamente, los tres alzamos la mano—. Sebastian, trae la sorpresa, por favor.

"Oh, Dios. No, sorpresas a lo Margaret no...". Recé para que no fuera un streaper saliendo de una tarta vestido de bombero.

—Claro, madame —contestó el demonio, y se fue a la cocina.

Suspiré mientras me relajaba en el sillón del comedor. El estrés me estaba comiendo viva.

_~o~_

Menuda sorpresa, pensé mientras me sumergía en el agua perfumada. La tina en la que me bañaba era grande, como para cuatro personas al menos. Todavía tenía la bomba de chocolate en el estómago —sí, esa era la sorpresa— y me sentía verdaderamente llena cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté con pesadez.

—Soy yo, primita —canturreó la voz de Nicholas—, ¿puedo pasar?

—Ni se te ocurra, bastardo —rugí.

—Oh, vamos, primita.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡No me llames primita! ¡No somos familia!

Escuché un ruido tras la puerta y me sobresalté. Nick soltó un ya me voy y, en efecto, se fue.

—Señorita —era la voz de Sebastian—. He encontrado algo.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡Yo no he sido!

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Para nada, en ningún rincón del planeta, en ningún momento de mi vida, había tenido suerte. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—**¿Esto es realmente necesario?** —pregunté exasperada. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al rozar suavemente la yema por la helada superficie de metal.

—**Sí, el señorito Purple se lo pidió expresamente a usted, joven Ama** —me respondió con su habitual frialdad—**. Pero no toque **_**esa cosa**_**, a saber qué tiene.**

—**Ni que estuviera con el tétano, Sebastian.**

Me incorporé con lentitud mientras sacudía el polvo de mis pantalones.

—**¿No quiere volver a la Mansión?** —me preguntó cortésmente.

—**No** —negué—**, estos días son perfectos para investigar** —un brillo sombrío recorrió mis ojos sin que yo misma lo percibiera—**. La gente está ajetreada en reparar el Weston, así que nadie le prestará mucha atención a una niña rica con su mayordomo estirado.**

Sebastian sólo rió suavemente.

Empezamos a caminar, mientras mi mayordomo sujetaba la espada con una elegancia fina.

Realmente no sabía qué pretendía hacer Gerard con esa espada pordiosera, pero, ¿qué me importaba? Tendría sus motivos.

El calor de principios de verano era realmente asfixiante, por lo que tenía que vestir con ropa que verdaderamente me incomodaba. Los shorts negros enseñaban demasiada pierna y la camiseta ancha violeta... bueno, la camisa en realidad era aceptable.

Bufó con cansancio. Era enormemente molesto.

Entramos a la biblioteca principal del Weston College, dejando atrás los bellos jardines.

Seguía sorprendiéndome el hecho de que aquella capilla de estilo gótico aún siguiera en pie, después de, al menos, dos siglos y medio. Resoplé con molestia. Odiaba corretear de un lado para otro en busca de información, porque, ¿para qué diantres si no le vendería mi alma a un demonio?

—**Sebastian **—le llamé sin apartar la vista de enfrente, estupefacta—**, mira.**

No me lo podía creer.

Estaba total y completamente quemada. La Biblioteca estaba destruida. ¡La maldita y única fuente de información que había en el Weston estaba quemada! Sí que tenía mala suerte.

—**Señorita** —dijo mi mayordomo a mis espaldas—**, no creo que sea coincidencia. Observe; los edificios de por los alrededores no están en tan mal estado. Gradualmente, la gravedad de los daños es igual a la distancia que hay entre ellos y la Biblioteca. Cuanto más cerca, más destrozados.**

—**Ya me fijé en ello. Eso significa que-**

—**Exactamente** —pude observar su mirada escarlata con un extraño brillo—**. El incendio no fue un accidente. Y quien fuera que lo hubiere iniciado-**

—**Su objetivo era acabar con toda información de la Biblioteca** —terminé cortándole—**. Pues ha hecho un buen trabajo el muy cabrón** —bufé—**. ¡Sebastian!** —grité ya lejos de él—,** sígueme. Ya sé con quién hablar.**

* * *

—**¿Esa es la chica?** —preguntó un hombre encapuchado desde una esquina para no ser visto. Sus ojos castaños escondidos tras un flequillo alborotado negro escrutaban me escrutaban con la mirada sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—**Sí, Scarleth Autumn Grey **—contestó otro entre risillas excéntricas.

El otro hombre resopló.

—**A mí no me parece nada especial **—dudó otra persona, una mujer, más joven—.** ¿Estás seguro de que ella...?**

—**Oh, sí. ¿Sigues con el plan de secuestrarla? Sólo es una niña. **—le calló. El chico no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la conversación.

—**Cállate, Undertaker** —espetó el hombre—**. Te pagué para que me dieras información, no para clases de moral. Los ojos de esa chica valen diez veces su peso en oro. ¿Dónde antes habías visto un iris violeta? No puede ser un error. Eso sólo significa una cosa —**pero Undertaker no le dejó terminar.

—**Ángeles... **—dijo—**. Creí que sólo era una leyenda. ¿Tú sí que te lo crees? No es muy normal.**

"_Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para decir eso? Llevo siglos vivo. Soy de todo menos normal_", rió el albino para sus adentros.

—**En fin** —suspiró el hombre—**, gracias por la información. Te llamaré si necesito otra cosa.**

* * *

—**Joven Ama **—sentí que el chófer aparcaba el coche—**, hemos llegado.**

Me limpié la babilla que recorría mi barbilla en cuanto me desperté.

—**Ya voy** —me estiré, aún algo adormilada—**. ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto? **—pregunté molesta una vez fuera.

—**Hubo que parar para repostar.**

—**Hmp.**

Me levanté rápidamente y empecé a caminar, pero antes de ingresar a la mansión, me volví para encarar a Sebastian.

—**Ve al Weston College y cuélate en el despacho del Director. Necesito que me traigas una lista de todas y cada una de las personas que han accedido a la Biblioteca en los últimos seis meses, alumnos incluidos. Uno nunca se puede fiar. No tengas piedad con los guardas** —ordené—**. Es una orden,** **Sebastian.**

Él sonrió.

—_**Yes, mi lady.**_

Y desapareció de allí.

Con los puños apretados inconscientemente, gruñó con molestia al saber que aquel que había incendiado la Biblioteca, aquel que había intentado matarla, era el asesino de sus padres.

"_De cualquier manera..._", se dijo con hastío para sí misma, "_ese tipo me acaba jodiendo la vida_".

* * *

Sebastian recorría los pasillos paulatinamente, como si no tuviera prisa. Sabía que las únicas personas que podía encontrarse eran simples guardas a los que no le tomaría ni un minuto matar, por lo que no estaba realmente preocupado por el tiempo.

¿Quién podría comprender la mente de un demonio?

Si el Weston College era imponente de día, por la noche podía resultar ser siniestro como una iglesia abandonada del siglo XVIII. Ciertamente —y teniendo en cuenta que tres profesores habían sido asesinados allí y una alumna secuestrada—, sí. Se podría decir que el Westo College no era una institución que se caracterizara por su calidez y amabilidad.

—**Señor** —escuchó una voz desde atrás. Se giró para poder observar a un hombrecillo de baja estatura, pelo cano y corto y ojos negros—**, s-señor **—llamó otra vez con tono temeroso—**, n-no puede estar a-aquí a estas ho-oras, ¿le puede ayudar en a-algo? **—preguntó.

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—**Sí, ¿podría decirme dónde queda el despacho del señor Williams?**

El hombrecillo negó con la cabeza.

—**No puedo decírselo** —contestó.

—**Hn** —Sebastian chasqueó la lengua—**, pues tendré que sacárselo a la fuerza.**

* * *

Nicholas tiró la carta que anteriormente estaba entre sus dedos al suelo, con frustración.

—**¡Qué mierda de juego! **—se quejó—**. Es muy difícil, joder.**

—**Es 21 BlackJack, Nick **—Angelina rodó los ojos—**, no hay juego más simple.**

Les miré de reojo con cansancio. Jugar a las cartas con esos dos se me hacía más pesado de lo que recordaba, ¡con lo bien que se estaba en la Casa Púrpura tocando el violín, o en el Mirador del Cisne viendo cómo Gerard dibujaba bocetos!

Suspirando por los improperios que soltaban mis primos, me levanté con pesadumbre.

—**Si vais a seguir peleando como dos críos, yo me largo** —dije.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Aunque la luz estaba apagada, el tenue brillo de la Luna hacía resplandecer las puertas de los armarios, la funda de mi bajo y el resto del lugar. Me senté con algo de cansancio en mi cama y acaricié mi antebrazo.

¿Qué ocurriría después de vengarme? Si era bien cierto que después de ello tendría que dar mi alma a ese demonio, jamás pensé que no llegaría a los dieciocho. Bueno, eso si lograba dar con aquel anónimo —y, pese a ello, más que odiado y maldecido— sujeto.

Porque a mí morir no me importaba.

¿No?

* * *

—**¡Angy! ¡Scary! **—gritó una voz—**, ¡alguien, por Dios!**

Margaret estaba escandalizada. Sus ojos miraban horrorizados el cadáver que se hallaba frente a ella. Había sido apuñalado a traición por detrás. El castaño de sus ojos ya no brillaba con vida, y su pelo negro estaba manchado de sangre. Llevaba una capucha puesta.

—**¡Mamá!** —exclamó mi prima al entrar, mientras yo le pisaba los talones.

Vi el cadáver en el suelo de la cocina y me mordí el labio para no maldecir. "_¡Mierda, Sebastian!_", me quejé.

—**¿Quién es este tipo?** —pregunté al agacharme para observar mejor su rostro.

—**No lo sé** —contestó mi tía, ya más calmada—**, y-yo sólo entré a la cocina a por unas cosas y... y... ¡Y me lo encontré ahí, muerto y tirado de cualquier forma en el suelo!**

—**Hn** —musité—**. Vuelvo en un momento** —me di media vuelta y salí de la sala. En cuanto llegué al piso donde vivía ese estúpido demonio me dirigí a su puerta. Cuando estuve a punto de llamar, escuché una voz desde atrás.

—**¿Me buscaba, joven Ama? **—preguntó Sebastian con una leve reverencia.

—**¡Sí! ¡Demonios que sí ! **—bramé—**. Contesta; ¿por qué mataste al hombre de la cocina?**

—**No sé de qué me habla.**

—**¡Sí que lo sabes!**

—**Le repito que no.**

—**¿Y entonces quién fue?** —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Mientras, en el tejado de la mansión, un hombre albino de ojos tapados por un sombrero negro se colocaba una gran guadaña en el hombro. Soltó una risilla divertida mientras recordaba lo que había visto de la vida del chico de la capucha.

—**No era muy interesante **—sonrió—**, pero ese interés enfermizo en los ángeles no le llevaría por buen camino.**

Undertaker hablaba solo mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta caer al suelo.

—**No mientras yo estuviera aquí.**

* * *

**¿Tomatazos, patatas, ardillas locas, reviews? ¡Algo!**

_Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada este verano con los estudios (o de vacaciones, ¿quién sabe?), pero al fin he terminado. Es muy cortito y eso, pero creo que dice bastante. En fin, ¡nos leemos!_

**PD: ¿a que mola mi nuevo nombre? ¿Eh?, ¿eh? Vale... ¡Adiós!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Mascota

"_Buscando la salida se topa con tu sonrisa. A punto de marcharse, viniste a rescatarla. Y perdida en la oscuridad, deja su vida marchar, hasta que te ve llegar. Debería recuperar los años que malgastó arriesgando su vida. Deshidratándose, por tantas lágrimas que van regando la locura en su piel. No sabe qué va a hacer si no te vuelve a ver, el mundo entero se le volverá a caer. Secaste su lamento y no hubo más silencio. La magia de tus labios a vuelto a ser su credo. Y no sabe cómo sucedió, no fue su imaginación. Sabe que algo en ella cambió._

_Has abierto otro ventanal. De su boca se le va el recuerdo de aquel amor fatal_**"**

Abrí mi armario con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían dado una ola de frío y tormenta para, al menos, unos tres meses, así que, ¡nada de ropa veraniega! Saqué un corsé color añil, con encaje negro en la parte del pecho y botones plateados, junto con un estampado victoriano. Me enfundé en unas mallas metálicas negras, unas botas acordonadas marrones y, para rematar una chupa de cuero de cuello alto. Me remangué las mangas para que no me molestaran y procedí a buscar a Sebastian.

Al salir de mi habitación, me encontré con Nicholas, que estaba de paso. Usé la táctica de evasión fría y despiadada; le empujé por las escaleras antes de que abriera la boca. No estaba para sus tonterías. Hoy era un día demasiado feliz. Bajó y subió en menos de cinco segundos, todo un record incluso siendo deportista. Para mi sorpresa, no me miró con reproche, sino con tristeza. No le entendí, ¿qué veía de malo en este maravilloso día? Estaba bastante raro, por no decir rarísimo, y el hecho de que Nico no me reprochara nada o no me tirara los tejos me desconcertó —pero no me desilusionó, ni mucho menos—. Enarqué una ceja con exceptismo.

—**Eh...** —habló con voz entumecida—**. Mamá está en la cocina... esperándote.**

Y se fue. Enarqué las cejas, extrañada, pero me encogí de hombros y fui a la habitación de Sebastian. Antes de poder tocar la puerta, mi mayordomo me abrió con una sonrisa tanto galante como falsa.

—**Buenos días, joven ama** —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—**Ya, ya** —hice un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

Él me miró, como si estuviera examinándome.

—**Está muy feliz hoy **—comenta, volviendo a posar sus orbes carmín en mis ojos púrpura—**. ¿A qué se debe eso?**

—**No sé** —respondí—**. ¿Tienes los documentos del despacho del Director?**

Negó con la cabeza.

—**No había ninguna prueba incriminatoria, señorita.**

No dijo nada más. Bajamos al comedor y, en efecto, allí nos esperaba mi tía y Angy. Sus miradas eran vacías y sin brillo y la mía, sin embargo, llena de alegría. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan decaídos hoy?

—**Scarlet, como sabes, dentro d-de poco... **—empezó Angy, pero no pudo continuar, pues se había puesto a llorar—**. P-por favor, cont-tinúa tú, Nico** —y se derrumbó entre lágrimas.

—**Hoy** —la voz de mi primo también estaba quebrada—**. Dentro de poco es... el cumpleaños de nuestro tío... Tu padre**

Oh, cierto. Se me había olvidado. Una cruel sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, pero dejé que continuara.

—**Queríamos hacer una ceremonia en su... honor** —terminó con una lágrima asolando su bronceada piel.

Fingí estar conmovida.

—**Es... muy bonito... de vuestra parte **—balbuceé con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Pero sabía que Sebastian no se lo había tragado—. Realmente... Me alegra que os toméis tantas molestias —dije con la sonrisa más bella y falsa que me sabía. Me sequé las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano—**. ¿Dónde se celebrará la ceremonia?**

—**Eso tendrá que hablarlo con Lady Margaret, pero en estos momentos se encuentra aún emocionalmente inestable** —dijo Sebastian.

—**Hm** —asentí mientras daba media vuelta. Salí de la estancia y me fui al jardín.

Maggie cortaba cuidadosamente las flores del rosal blanco que ya estaban marchitas, canturreando una alegre canción. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había un gran vacío. Paró cuando me vio entrar con mi portátil en la mano. Observé la gran piscina, que estaba congelada. Ya era diciembre, se me había olvidado. Tres meses pasaron desde el asesinato de mi tío. Tres meses pasaron desde...

Ahogué una exclamación y, ante la atónita mirada de Margaret, salí despedida escaleras arriba. Tres meses, tres meses... ¡Claro, joder! Tres, tres, ¡tres!

A riesgo de caerme de boca varias veces, llegué a mi habitación y abrí el ordenador. Tecleé en Google "Inauguración del Weston College" y pulsé intro. No pude evitar tragar saliva de los nervios. Iba a abrir la primera página —Wikipedia, obviamente—, pero alguien llamó a mi puerta.

—**¿Tía Margaret? **—pregunté con las cejas enarcadas.

—**Llámame tía Maggie, cariño **—me sonrió ella—**. Toma** —tendió frente a mí unas rosas blancas—**, es un regalo para ti.**

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras y fijé de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador.

—**Tía Maggie...** —la llamé en un susurro—**. ¿Qué es la NSA?**

—**¿La NASA? **—me preguntó con gesto inocente.

Aquello me provocó un tic en la ceja.

—**No** —mascullé—**. La NSA. Y sé que lo has escuchado perfectamente. Es la nueva organización, basada en la que se fundó el mismo día que el Weston, y que tenían el mismo Director** —me levanté de la silla—**, el día 3 de marzo de 1893.**

Vi cómo tragaba saliva.

—**Pues, es...** —balbuceó— u**na organización que se dedica a estudiar el cuerpo humano, para curar las enfermedades malas y a la gente pobre. Para que todos seamos más felices y todo sea chachi guay.**

Entrecerré los ojos, sin tragarme ese cuento, pero si indagaba demasiado podría sospechar. Asentí "conforme" y ella salió con una sonrisa falsa de la habitación. Pero por dentro estaba rota. Al salir, la figura de Sebastian le asustó. Él sujetaba una bandeja con chocolate caliente en una taza, y su mirada carmín era fría como el más congelado de los témpanos de hielo.

—**¿Qué gana usted mintiendo a la señorita?** —preguntó.

—**Protegerla de este mundo** —contestó ella con un rostro tan serio que nadie se podría haber imaginado.

Sebastian pensó un rato sus palabras.

—**No le conviene mentir. No al menos sobre **_**esa**_** organización** —murmuró para que yo no me enterara, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando la conversación. ¿Que cómo es que la estoy narrando? Pues paranoias de la escritora, qué sé yo.

—**¿Y qué quieres que conteste?** —su voz era dura y fría.

—**La verdad **—respondió el mayordomo con simpleza.

—**¿Ah, sí?** —Margaret le miró, desafiante—**. ¿Y también debería decirle la verdad cuando tu marido te pega y tu sobrina te pregunta de qué son esos moratones?**

Sebastian no dijo nada más. Obviamente, aquello no había conmovido ni un ápice su interior vacío, pero sopesó la idea de que, a veces, podría ser que las mentiras fueran la mejor solución. Suspiró, dio media vuelta y tocó a mi puerta.

—**¡Adelante!** —le grité.

—**No sea tan ruidosa, joven ama** —me regañó al entrar—**. Le he traído chocolate caliente.**

Ni me molesté en mirarle.

—**Sí, sí, déjalo por ahí** —con la cara en la pantalla, zarandeé la mano en su dirección para indicarle algún lugar aleatorio para que colocara el vaso.

Volví a hacer _click_ en una nueva página. En muchos sitios se nombraba a la tal _Neo Sociedad Aurora_, pero no había ninguna entrada que hablara sobre ella, y todas las que encontraba habían sido borradas y/o anteriormente denunciadas. Bufé y me estiré en la silla. Sebastian se acercó a mí.

—**¿Alguna novedad?** —negué con hastío. Me froté los ojos, que me me ardían por estar toda una tarde sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla—**.** **Debería descansar **—me aconsejó mi mayordomo—**. No creo que eso sea saludable para los humanos.**

—**No, no lo es** —sonreí sin alegría.

Me levanté de mi asiento, abrí el armario y saqué mi pijama, que consistía en una camiseta con el logo morado de Violet Wolf, y unos pantalones cortos, todo negro. Me desabroché el corsé sin ningún pudor. ¿Debería sentirme avergonzada por tener enfrente a Sebastian? No pude imaginarme a ese demonio como un pervertido, la verdad. Sebastian y yo escuchamos cómo alguien abría mi puerta, encontrándome a Angy con la cara roja y expresión sorprendida. ¿Quién no lo estaría si viera a su prima la antisocial asqueada de la humanidad semi-desnuda dentro de una habitación con un apuesto y joven mayordomo a solas?

Sonrojada, me coloqué la camisa, me saqué las mallas e hice lo mismo con los pantaloncillos.

—**¿Qué quieres, Angelina? **—pregunté entre dientes, alisando mi camiseta.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

—**No quería interrumpir** —se dio media vuelta, pero me envió una última mirada de burla—**. Y pensar que eras una mosquita muerta...**

Soltó una risotada antes de salir y, por ende, esquivar un pincel que "alguien" había tirado. Después de soltar algunos improperios, Sebastian, mirando por la ventana, soltó un suspiro que, lejos de irritarme, me puso la piel de gallina. Pocas veces se podía decir que el demonio perdía la paciencia, pero cuando lo hacía, resultaba aterrador.

—**¿Qué... qué pasa, Sebastian? **—cuestioné con voz temblorosa.

Él carraspeó.

—**¿Hasta cuándo piensa estar tu primo espiando por la ventana?** —se cruzó de brazos.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Me asomé al balcón y, efectivamente, el demente de Nico me estaba observando con los prismáticos como todo un psicópata. Apreté los puños hasta que los nudillos palidecieron. Ese chico moriría antes de cumplir los quince.

Undertaker soltó una risilla estridente mientras apoyaba los pies en la mesa. Un adolescente pelirrojo enarcó una ceja mientras cerraba sus ojos, que eran verdes como las esmeraldas.

—**¿A qué se debe tu visita, Undertaker?** —habló otro hombre, unos años más mayor que el otro, de pelo y ojos azabache—**. Ya dijimos en su momento que no queríamos saber nada de la Neo Sociedad Aurora, ni de tus excéntricos zombies devora-almas.**

El albino negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—**Hermanos Burdock** —les llamó—**, me he enterado de que la Sociedad Aurora está interesada en una chica en específico.**

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—**¿Y qué tiene esa chica de especial?**

—**Oh, Cain, mi querido Cain** —dijo—**. Lo especial es que ella tiene un contrato con un demonio, siendo un ángel.**

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—**¿Para qué querría la Sociedad experimentar con ángeles? **—preguntó. Cain le miró, interrogante.

Undertaker se levantó y, de una mesa, agarró una carpeta y de allí sacó una foto. Se la tendió al chico de ojos verdes.

—**Obsérvala bien, Abel **—le indicó—**. Mira su mirada. Dulce, pero letal.**

Abel, el chico de pelo rojo, se quedó hipnotizado por esos violáceos. No pudo apartar la mirada hasta que su hermano chasqueó los dedos delante de sus narices.

—**Sí, un ángel caído** —murmuró. Arrugó la fotografía y la arrojó al aire—**. No me interesa los motivos por los cuales hagas tus tonterías. Lo siento.**

Sin embargo, el albino esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a quitarse lentamente el sombrero. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la penumbra de la sala.

—**Yo creo que a demonios como vosotros sí les podría interesar su alma **—rió.

Cain copió su mueca altanera.

—**¿Por qué un **_**shinigami**_** retirado les ofrecería a un ángel en bandeja de plata a unos demonios? **—preguntó enarcando un ceja—**. Además, como tú has dicho, ya tiene un contrato.**

—**Sí, lo sé **—de repente, Undertaker endureció su mirada y sus gestos faciales se volvieron serios—**, pero esa chica en especial, era la hija del Profesor Autumn, la sobrina de Lady Margaret Grey, y, por ende, la heredera de la Sociedad Aurora. ¿Sabéis lo que podríamos hacer si injertamos células de ángel en cadáveres? Os estoy hablando de ángeles. ¿Sabéis lo sabrosa que podría llegar a ser su alma?**

Cain se relamió los labios. La idea le gustaba de llegar a degustar un ángel, y más uno que había pasado por tanto dolor. Sonrío de forma siniestra y se acercó a la puerta mientras se colocaba la chupa de cuero.

—**A mí me apetece, hermanito** —dijo con burla—**, aunque me sorprende que quieras entregármela tú mismo. ¿Qué estarás tramando? **—pensó en voz alta—**. No hace falta que digas nada. De todas formas, no me ibas a responder la verdad.**

—**Tres, tres, tres **—murmuré desde mi cama, ante la mirada de mi mayordomo—**. Tres meses pasaron desde mi cumpleaños hasta el asesinato de mis padres, ergo desde mi secuestro. Tres meses pasé capturada. Tres años después asesinaron a mi tío, y dentro de dos días, el tres de marzo de 2013, harán 120 años de la inauguración del Weston College (que, por cierto, tienes que conseguirme un disfraz para ese apestoso baile), y por ende, de la Sociedad Aurora.**

Sebastian se levantó de la silla de mi escritorio y se acercó a mi cama para arroparme, ante mi ceño fruncido por su "_cariñosidad_".

—**¿Y cómo quiere el vestido? **—preguntó.

—**No es momento para eso, Sebastian **—gruñí mientras me quitaba la manta de encima, pues hacía un calor sofocante—**. Entonces, ¿qué hago?**

Me alboroté el cabello, estresada. Iba dando vueltas en círculos, no llevaba nada averiguado, era una verdadera vergüenza.

—**Lo primero, es que duerma bien** —volvió a colocar la molesta manta sobre mí—**. Los humanos son demasiado frágiles, además de volubles si no tienen su debido descanso.**

Bufé, hastiada. Tenía la cabeza a pájaros y ni una sola y asquerosa pista. Quizás debería darme unas vacaciones. Observé cómo Sebastian acomodaba mi uniforme en la silla en la que estaba anteriormente sentado, perfectamente doblado e impecable. Cerré los ojos y volví a sumirme en el maravilloso y espeluznante mundo de los sueños.

_Corre. Corre todo lo que puede._

_No recuerda nada; ni quién es, de dónde viene, qué hace allí. Sólo piensa en huir, huir, huir. Salir de ahí, olvidarse del dolor, del sufrimiento, de los cadáveres muertos, del olor a sangre. Quiere olvidar, olvidar la sensación de agua en sus pies, el eco de sus diminutos pasos. Las risas, los llantos de niños. Sí, también hay niños, como ella; llorando, suplicando piedad. Y vuelven las risas. Sus ojos violetas se inundan de lágrimas, de dolor, tristeza, soledad. Un amasijo de sensaciones que oscurecen su alma, la envuelven en tinieblas._

_Pero ella sigue amando. No puede odiar, es demasiado pura._

_Llega a una puerta. Intenta abrir, pero está cerrada. La golpea, grita, escupe al suelo. Su raída ropa está empapada, roja, mugrienta. Su piel de porcelana ahora es como la de una muñeca vieja y rota._

_Escucha pasos, susurros, una voz que le hace delirar, todo gira a su alrededor. Unos ojos verdes brillan a lo lejos y la realidad que siempre ha conocido se derrumba, se rompería en pedazos tan pequeños que ni puede recogerlos con las manos. Esa voz habla a su espalda, y, cuando lo hace, todo lo que para ella ha sido el bien, el mal, la justicia, el amor, la confianza, la muerte, la vida, todo, desaparece. Con sus simples palabras, aquella reconfortante tranquilidad se desvanecería. Pero ella, en ese momento, no lo sabe._

—_**Algún día vendré a por tu alma, mi ángel. Y me dejarás mostrarte la belleza de la muerte** —su piel se eriza, ella se desmaya._

_Y para cuando la chica despierta, no recuerda nada y está con una manta arropando su cuerpo, una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, una ambulancia a su lado, y la policía de Londres allí, protegiéndola._

Me desperté, sobresaltada y sudando a mares. Recordé lo que había soñado. Hacía años que no tenía esa pesadilla. No supe si era mentira o pasó de verdad, ya que me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre al salir de aquel laboratorio en el que me tenían como a un ratón, y me desperté en la casa de Margaret.

Suspiré con hastío al ver que aún eran las 5:00 y yo me despertaba a las 6:00 para entrar a las siete en punto al Weston, ya que mi quemadura estaba curada y podía volver a mi vida académica.

Me levanté con cansancio y llegué a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Una vez allí, agarré una taza y dejé caer café dentro. Me crují el cuello, cansada. Estas dos semanas sin ir al Weston se me habían pasado volando. Sin clases, sin... Bueno, el no tener clases ya es de por sí una bendición.

En cuanto terminé de desayunar, corrí a encerrarme al baño. Me pegué una ducha, me sequé el pelo e hice todas esas tonterías hasta estar desnuda, frente al espejo de mi gigantesco cuarto de baño. Me observé de pies a cabeza, analizando por dónde debería empezar.

Os preguntaréis a qué se debe esto. Bien; si quieres tener una buena imagen —cosa rotundamente obligatoria si estás en la posición social en la que yo me hallo—, tienes que ir acorde a tu Dormitorio. Por ejemplo, los de Scarlet Fox tienen que tener el pelo largo y recogérselo en una cola baja, además de que si eres rubio mejor, así que ya os imagináis. Por lo que en Violet Wolf tienes que parecer un muerto. No digo que no me guste; al revés, es bastante de mi gusto. Pero sinceramente, sí, tienes que parecer un muerto. Por eso está bien.

En estas semanas, el pelo me había crecido bastante, por lo que agarré la maquinilla de Nico —aunque no sé para qué la usa, si tiene menos pelo que un gato egipcio— y empecé a raparme la parte izquierda de la cabeza, hasta llegar a un poco más de la altura de la punta de la oreja. Me coloqué los piercings, que eran unos aros negros alrededor del lateral de la oreja y un circulo del mismo color en el lóbulo. Me alboroté el cabello, me palidecí un poco la cara —si es que eso era posible—, rodeé mi cuello con la gargantilla de pinchos de cuero, me pinté el labio inferior de color púrpura, sólo en inferior —además de las uñas— , me puse rímel, sombra de ojos y acentué mis ojeras.

Suspiré, ya que las risas y las reprimendas por parte de mi apestosa familia no se harían de esperar, pero no me quedaba otra. Así era yo y tenían que aceptarme. Aparté el flequillo de mi cara y empecé a ponerme el uniforme. Me puse la blusa blanca con el cuello abierto por tres botones, me remangué las mangas, la corbata negra con líneas moradas y el chaleco del mismo color pero más oscuro. Busqué la chaqueta con capucha, que llegaba poco más abajo de mis caderas, y que era bastante ancha. Enfundé mis piernas en unas botas de cuero con cadenas hasta las rodillas y, para rematar, unos calcetines oscuros translúcidos hasta la mitad del muslo.

Estiré el cuello y bajé con la mochila colgando al hombro. Al llegar a la cocina, me recibió la sonrisa de Sebastian, las miradas de burla de Angelina, las de deseo de Nicholas —que hoy cumplía quince años— y las de reprimenda de mi tía.

—**Y yo que pensaba que te estabas volviendo normal **—rió la rubia—**. Pareces una muerta, primita.**

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

—**Y tú una puta.**

Y me fui con Sebastian a mi espalda. Salimos de la mansión y allí nos esperaba el chófer, Edgar. Mi mayordomo me abrió la puerta, entré dentro y me miré al espejo. En efecto; parecía una muerta, pero así eran las cosas. Acaricié la gargantilla de pichos, que parecía el collar de un perro cuyo dueño quiere una máquina de matar y no una mascota.

_Una mascota._

Sonreí con cinismo.

Eso era yo. Una mascota.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Termine de leer esto, por favor. Es importante.**

**¿Tomates, moais, entrecejos... reviews? ¡Algo! En fin. Un nuevo capítulo, rápido _ráspido_. Un poco corto, sí, y demasiada información, pero qué se le va a hacer. Ahora viene lo sabroso. Ehehehehe...**

**¡Para los fans de Pokémon, el juego! Estoy pensando en un proyecto basado enteramente en Pokémon, _Rojo, Azul_. Tendrá OC, obviamente, y se titulará "_Crónicas de un Entrenador; Generación Kanto_", ya que tengo pensado hacer un fanfic de cada Generación excluyendo la cuarta, que es una caca cacosa.**

_**¡Cambio y fuera!**_


End file.
